


Aleth Gets A Cat

by KaytiKitty



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A vampire wants a cat, Alec and Seth are otp, Alec left the Volturi, Aleth, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Breaking Dawn, Seth imprinted on Alec, Seth just wants his boyfriend to be happy, alec is a sweetheart, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Alec and Seth have been dating for a few years now and they just moved in together when Alec decides he wants a pet cat.





	Aleth Gets A Cat

“You want a cat?” Seth asked his boyfriend incredulously. “Won't you eat it?” 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Seth. They had moved in together three months ago and Seth always talked about wanting a dog, Alec preferred cats so he thought this would be a nice compromise. 

Now, Alec understood the situation. Seth wasn't restraining from getting a dog because Alec disliked them, he was restraining because he thought Alec wouldn't be able to control himself and would make a meal out of their pet. 

“Do you think I have no self control?” Alec asked with a trained voice. Seth inwardly winced, knowing that tone. The werewolf was in for a long bout of silent treatment if he didn't remedy the situation. 

“I don't doubt your self control, Babe,” Seth explained going to sit next to his vampire on the bed. “I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. You've been doing so well in being around people, maybe we should wait on getting a cat. Alright?” 

Seth could feel Alec pouting. Even if his boyfriend had a face of stone - literally and figuratively - Seth could always tell what he was feeling. The younger boy leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's neck. 

“We’ll get one soon, Babe. After we're sure you're ready, I promise.” 

Seth parked the truck in front of the Cullen's driveway. He could see Alice flitting around inside while Jasper leaned against the doorway with a soft look in his eyes, watching her. Seth understood that feeling. Being lovestruck, swept off your feet, head over heels. 

“Alec has been talking all day about getting a cat,” Jasper spoke when Seth approached. Seth smirked at the image of Alec actually being excited about something.

“He didn't change his voice or expression even once,” Alice said, annoyed. Seth chuckled heartily. “How do you ever know how that boy feels?” 

“He actually spoke,” Jasper said, as if it were obvious. Seth continued to chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Can't you feel everyone's emotions?” Seth called him out. Jasper sent him a sly smile while Alice swatted his arm. 

“Go get your boyfriend, Mutt. They just got back from hunting,” Rosalie monotoned as she entered from the back door. Seth gave her his signature grin and a quick thanks before darting out the back door to where the returning hunters stood. 

Jacob was in wolf form as he greeted Nessie with a nuzzle. Edward and Bella had walked off and only offered a small smile at the young wolf before disappearing. Esme, Carlisle and Alec were stood together farther away from the house. 

The trio were talking with big smiles on their faces. Seth didn't slow down as he ran up and launched onto his boyfriend's back. Esme and Carlisle both chuckled as Alec just looked up to kiss Seth on the cheek. 

The shelter was full, every cage held a different cat. A variety of shapes and colors complimented the chorus of yowling and soft meows. Alec seemed nervous at first, his eyes moving rapidly and chest not falling in the fake breathing pattern he had perfected. 

Seth squeezed his hand gently and Alec nodded without a word. A confirmation. He was okay, he was ready. So the two boys walked slowly, up and down the aisle of cages. 

Seth would occasionally point one out. Black cats, grey cats, cats that fit Alec's aesthetic. Alec turned down each one with a shake of his head and a sigh. “It has to be the right one,” Alec insisted. 

The two boys had looked and looked and looked some more. Only one cat had caught Alec's attention, but Seth had yet to notice it. The kitten was soft orange with white markings. He had bright green eyes that looked at Alec with curiosity. 

When the boys passed by his cage once more Alec pulled Seth to a stop. Alec crouched down and smiled. The cat tried to climb up the glass while purring and giving tiny meows. Alec laughed softly and put a finger to the glass, where the kitten tried to rub against it. 

Seth was surprised, his stoic vampire boyfriend just became putty for a tiny kitten. While Seth hadn't expected Alec to go for such a delicate looking creature he couldn't deny the pull the two seemed to have to each other. 

Alec and Seth filled out the application with joy. When the worker left the couple in the room to meet the kitten Alec had the kitten scooped up in a flash. 

Seth was worried, what if Alec hadn't actually had the control he thought he did? But the worry proved unfounded as the kitten bumped it's face against Alec's nose. Alec cooed and scratched it's head while looking at Seth with a questioning glance. 

“Yeah,” Seth answered the unspoken question. “He's the one.” 

 

“You're naming him what?” Seth felt laughter bubble up. 

Alec looked at him, dead serious, and repeated, “Cataloupe.” 

Seth took a deep breath to quell the giggles. “Yes, I heard I just don't understand where that came from?” 

“He's the color of a cantaloupe and he's a cat. Cataloupe,” Alec said. He shrugged as if it were obvious. Seth giggled and kneeled by his boyfriend's feet to pet the kitten in his lap. 

“My boyfriend, evil vampire guard, powerful witch twin, pun master.”


End file.
